


What if

by Shalwol5



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Legacies - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Muslim Penelope, headcanon religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5
Summary: What if Penelope was muslim and they celebrated eid together instead
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park - Relationship, josie saltzman - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	What if

This was the first Christmas they’re celebrating together, but what really had Josie bouncing with excitement was the fact that exactly three days after Christmas eve Ramadan is bound to end which meansEid is right around the corner. She really wanted to share this with her girlfriend. Josie dated a lot of people in her lifetime but they all shared her religion and traditions.  
With penelope though things were different, exciting, she learned something new every day, it was fun. Eid was definitely something to look forward to. For now though Josie was trying to make sure That everyone, especially Lizzie aren’t going to eat in front of penelope when she comes to visit. Her girlfriend was fasting today. and she wanted to respect that and help her through it as much as possible, even though she knows that penelope doesn’t need people to stop eating for her. she’s always managed just fine.  
Coming from a muslim filipino background, Penelope Park was very intriguing to be around. The dood her mom made for iftar every day this month got Josie seriously thinking about switching girlfriends. 

finally it was Christmas eve, which meant three more days till eid and Josie was stocked. Penelope came over they ate danced made out under the mistletoe and put on one of the prettiest necklaces she’s ever gotten from anyone, her girlfriend honestly had the best taste, in everything. And that’s just reason number 78736 for why Josie was so in love with her. 

Ramad was on its last day. Josie and Penelope we’re sitting around with Pen’s family waiting for the Eid announcement. When Penelope’s mom got something that caught Josie’s eye. A bowl with greenish mud, plastics wrappers and what appeared to be a lemon? It smelled funny, but not anywhere near bad.  
“Yo!Henna finally” cheered Penelope, her eyes gleaming with joy. Her mom sat in front of her and started piling the green mud onto Pen’s open palms.  
“What’s that exactly, Mrs. Park?” Josie’s face twisted with disgust.  
Penelope’s mom just laughed and asked her to give her hand. “Babe, go on try it it’s amazing”  
“Yeah but what is it?” Josie insisted  
“Henna. It’s basically Halal tattoo” Penelope pulled Josie’s hands onto her mother’s lap. “Go on, trust me”  
And Josie was glad she did, because it was one of the best experiences in her life. Henna was cool on her warm hands. The texture feeling squishy and muddy but extremely satisfying. She was instructed to close her hand into a fist and wait for a while. After washing it off the color was a beautiful dark maroon. And the smell, josie thought, was heavenly. 

They stayed up all night after the newscast announced that they spotted the Eid moon and it was officially tomorrow. Penelope was ironing her brand new dress when morning finally came. Penelope monad as she had her first morning breakfast in a month. “Dude no! You’re supposed to be fasting!” Josie faux panicked and Penelope just threw a pillow at her.

She went the huge mosque with Penelope’s family. All dressed in brand new attire looking fresh. The families there were all in brand new clothes as well. Kids running around handing and receiving candy, sometimes money too. Then they all started prying. And Josie just watched on in awe. 

After they were done. Mr. park went around handing his kids money. He gave his eldest a 250$ and when it was penelope’s turn he handed her a 50. He also gifted Josie money which she tried to return but he wouldn’t have it.  
The rest of the day was absolutely beautiful. They all had one of the richest breakfasts josie has ever seen. Every kind of breakfast food you’d imagine was there. Then arabic coffee was passed around. Made by Penelope’s aunt and her Saudi husband. Then a whole bunch of chocolates and sweets that Josie haven’t witnessed even on halloween.

Around 2pm everyone was out cold. But it was one of the best and most memorable days in josie saltzman’s life.


End file.
